


Small Giant

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cute, Dark, Dates, Dating, Displays, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Going on Dates, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, Hoodies, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Museums, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Triple Date, Volleyball, Wholesome, dark rooms, holding onto sleeves, so much gay, spotlights, volleyball memorabilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: *keeps falling asleep while writing*"my writing schedule is GREAT"_(._. _    )_anyways I'm SO excited for all this plot development and character introducing so UGH I really hope you enjoy this-
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Be My Halo [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Small Giant

**Author's Note:**

> *keeps falling asleep while writing*  
> "my writing schedule is GREAT"  
> _(._. _ )_  
> anyways I'm SO excited for all this plot development and character introducing so UGH I really hope you enjoy this-

All six of us turn towards the door. Kuroo plucks Kenma's phone from his hands and shoves it into his pocket. Coach Ukai grins from behind the counter, and kicks back in his seat to mischievously watch us leave. As a group, we walk past the desk to the door. I can't see anything past it; only pitch black.

I reach out and clutch Kageyama's sweatshirt again, this time his sleeve. A shiver of excitement runs through me as we step through the door, in the back of the group again. Once we're all through, the door shuts behind us, sending us in pitch black. Each shuffle echoes in the room, but I can't tell how large it is.

"Kenma, it's as dark as your coffee," Kuroo whispers. Most of us double over, wheezing, and over the sound I can hear Kenma sigh dramatically.

The darkness seems to buzz in my eyes, like static. A pole brushes against my back, making me jump. Suddenly, a click sounds out, and a small light is turned on. It shines onto the wall in front of us in a large rectangle: a projector. It crackles for a moment, blurry, then snaps into clarity.

It's a larger-than-life video of the "Small Giant" darting across the court, planting his feet firmly, and leaping into the air. I now know what Kageyama meant by being able to see wings: I can picture them fanned out from his back, holding him in the air for far longer than should've been possible.

He slams down the volleyball to the other side of the net in an insanely aimed spike. I gasp, tightening my hold on Kageyama's sleeve, as the _smack_ echoes through the room. The spike wins the set.

The noises of the crowd cheering fade away along with the clip. Then, drums pound, and feet stomp in the darkness. Short, super-fast clips of spikes, serves, tosses, blocks, and receives flash across the wall. My eyes dart everywhere they can, taking in the magnificent video with wide eyes.

The drums grow louder, a cymbal crashes, and everything quickly goes as quiet and dark as before. Another click, and a door across from where we just entered opens, but only a very dim yellow light leaks through. It's enough to see the others by, though, and their eyes look bright and their cheeks flushed as though they just ran up a mountain.

Once again, we file through the door. It shuts behind us, as usual, and the light slowly, gradually, becomes brighter. I'm able to get used to it easily, this way, though it still seems bright. We're in a plain white room, with no discernable features except the lights and a pair of rectangle-shaped lines for the doorways.

Oikawa and Kuroo talk and laugh quietly to eachother, and try to get Iwaizumi to join them, while the rest of us stand off to the side. I look up at Kageyama and grin, with a small sniffle. He looks down at me, slightly pink, and pushes up his glasses with his free hand, clearing his throat quietly. From this angle, I can hardly see the crack.

The third door opens. This one, we can see into: a massive room, with what appears to be shelves, mannequins, and posters. This time we're in the middle of the group, with Kuroo and Kenma behind us. We fan out after entering.

"GWAH!" I gasp.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~  
 _Kageyama's POV_

  
The mannequins don dozens of Japanese volleyball powerhouse team uniforms. Aoba Johsai, Dateko, Shiritorizawa, Nekoma, and Fukurōdani, to name a few. The bright colors contrast grandly with the white walls and ceiling and gray tile floors. Small spotlights shine on each display, illuminating them clearly.

Besides the mannequins, they're are shelves and counters upon which rest beautifully preserved volleyball shoes. Each one belonged to and are signed by a famous player. They come in a variety of colors: white, white and red, black, black and gold, black and white, and black and red. All protected by glass cases, of course.

The posters are large photos of some of the best volleyball plays and players in Japan. I recognize a lot of them from the video we watched in the other room.

Shouyou leaps around the room, gasping at every poster. He barely manages to refrain himself from touching the glass. I trail after him, unable to keep jaw from falling open at the posters. My fingers itch to give a toss like the player in _this_ photo, or spike like the one in _that_ photo, or block like the ones in _those_ photos.

It feels almost like seeing photos of long gone relatives that did amazing things, and wanting desperately to carry those amazing things through the family.

"Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa calls, posing by the Aoba Johsai uniform. "Take a picture!"

Kenma, further down, gazes up at the Nekoma uniform, hands in his sweatshirt pockets. Kuroo stands behind him, using his head as an armrest, and pointing at something on a photo with his other hand. He has is usual creepy grin, but accompanied by a familiar gleam in his eye that I see on the court during matches.

I adjust my glasses, looking for bright orange hair. After moment, I see it; it'd blended well with the orange on the uniform on the furthest side of the room. I blink. _...Karasuno?_

I make my way towards Shouyou, weaving around the other four that've begun roaming around the rest of the room. Once I reach him, I can clearly see his excitement: the tips of his ridiculous hair are shivering. He stands with his arms glued to his sides, hands in tight fists.

His mouth, wide open, gapes up at the display with equally wide eyes. The lights make stars in the brown irises. I look away, quickly, up at the uniform.

They haven't changed a bit since the age of the Small Giant. The black is rimmed with an orange reminiscent of Shouyou's hair, and proudly boast a large number ten. _Shouyou's number._


End file.
